


Broken Hands and Boys in Danger

by drjamband



Series: Jonesboro [3]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-25
Updated: 2013-08-25
Packaged: 2017-12-24 14:02:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/940825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drjamband/pseuds/drjamband
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in the "Jonesboro" 'verse when Jim and Leonard are still just friends.  Leonard sees Jim getting beaten up down the street and runs to stop it.  Rated M for crude insults.  Nothing too graphic despite the warning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Hands and Boys in Danger

Leonard woke up in the middle of an orgasm.  He wore only boxers, the sheet slipping further down his body every time he pushed his hips against the mattress.  He awoke gasping, desperately humping the mattress as wet warmth coated the front of his boxers.  He rolled over and groaned quietly as he remembered his dream.

_“Oh, God, Jim.  Oh, God,” Leonard groaned as he hastily settled himself over Jim._

_“Yeah, come on, Bones.  Want you to fuck me so hard.  Want the whole neighborhood to hear me screaming your name.”_

_Leonard moaned loudly as he slid inside Jim, snapping his hips mercilessly until he came._

Leonard sighed and stripped his boxers off before throwing them and his sheets into the hamper.  This was the third erotic dream he’d had about his best friend in a week, not counting the other ten he’d had this month.  Thinking about it, he wasn’t that surprised that he had feelings for Jim; Jim was handsome, smart, and quite charming.  But Leonard wouldn’t dare make a move on him.  They hadn’t known each other that long, and he never even considered the possibility that Jim might be interested in men.  Even if he was, that didn’t mean he was interested in Leonard.

Leonard sighed again and stepped under the hot spray of the shower, letting the droplets pour directly on top of his head as he closed his eyes.

\-----------

Leonard went out to pull the weeds in his mom’s garden when he heard a commotion about 200 yards away.  He stood from his position crouched next to his mom’s daisies and remained still, listening to the raised voices down the street.

“Eat a dick, you stupid goatfucker!” he heard.

“I’m gonna make you swallow your teeth, you shit!”  Leonard’s eyes widened.  That was Jim.

“Oh yeah?  That because you want me to suck your cock, Kirk?”

“You know you want to,” Jim retorted, and Leonard watched as a second later Jim was on the ground, having been punched in the face.  Leonard sprinted to the two figures, the sound of his sneakers pounding the asphalt resonating in his ears.

“What the hell is goin’ on here?” he shouted between panting breaths.

“Bones,” Jim acknowledged softly, still sitting in the street.

“What the fuck is wrong with you, Reilly?”

“Oh, calm down, McCoy.  Just take your faggot friend home and we can forget all about this.”

That was it.  Leonard screamed in rage as he jumped on Reilly and tackled him to the ground.  He straddled Reilly’s chest and punched him twice in the face before opening his fist and slapping him hard.  Leonard continued hitting, alternating hands until he felt arms underneath his and he was being pulled away.

“Come on, Bones.  That’s enough.  Come on now.  Stop,” Jim said softly into his ear.  Leonard allowed himself to be dragged away, shooting Reilly one more hateful glare before walking back to his house with Jim.

Leonard led Jim inside and up to the bathroom, where he pulled the first aid kit from under the sink.  He gently dabbed the few scrapes on Jim’s back with hydrogen peroxide, letting Jim rest his forehead against Leonard’s shoulder.  After he dried the cuts, he bandaged them with gauze and let Jim sit back.  “What happened?” Leonard mumbled.

“I was walking home and he called out to me.  Started calling me a goatfucker and...and talking about how I let you fuck me up the ass.  Said we were cocksucking sluts and we were disgusting.”

“Jim,” Leonard began quietly.  “Why didn’t you just ignore him?” he asked gently.

“Because no one talks about you that way in front of me,” Jim murmured, keeping his eyes on the floor.  Leonard smiled a little bit and wrapped Jim in a hug, which the other boy returned, resting his head on Leonard’s chest.  The urge to kiss Jim was so strong, and Leonard felt a bit guilty when he put a hand on top of Jim’s head and kissed the back of it instead.

“Go on in my room,” he said finally.  “I’m gonna get you an ice pack.”

He came back to Jim lying on the side of the bed, and Leonard gently placed the cold pack, wrapped in a towel, against Jim’s cheek.  “Why don’t you take a nap?  I’m gonna make some dinner, and you can come down when you’re ready.”

Jim gave him a small smile and nodded, pressing the ice pack against his face.

\-----------

Leonard made spaghetti with marinara sauce for dinner.  Jim was still asleep when Leonard’s parents got home an hour later, so they started eating without him.

“Lenny, I told you to pull those weeds today,” Mrs. McCoy said.

“I know,” Leonard replied quietly.

“Would you care to explain why it isn’t done?” she asked.

“I started, but then I heard some shoutin’ down the road, and it was Jim and Kevin Reilly, and Kevin Reilly punched Jim in the face, so I went down and…” he trailed off.

“And?” Mr. McCoy prompted.

Leonard hung his head.  “And I beat Kevin Reilly up,” Leonard mumbled.

“Lenny!” his mom gasped.

“What have we told you about fighting?” his dad asked angrily.

“I _know_ , Dad, but it was _Jim_.”  Just then they heard the door to Leonard’s bedroom open and they quieted.  Leonard got up and put some spaghetti in a bowl for Jim.

“Oh, Jim, honey, are you alright?” Mrs. McCoy asked worriedly when he came into the kitchen, cupping his cheek.

“I’m fine, Mrs. McCoy, thank you,” Jim answered, blushing.

“Have some spaghetti, Jim,” Mr. McCoy offered, and Jim thanked them as he sat down.

Dinner was quiet, and after Jim finished his bowl he decided it was time to go home.  “Thanks for dinner, Mr. and Mrs. McCoy.”

“Oh, you should be thanking Lenny.  He’s the one who made it,” Mrs. McCoy said cheerily.

Jim smiled and Leonard’s heart stopped.  “Thanks, Bones.”

Leonard walked him to the door, eyeing the bruise on Jim’s cheek.  “Thanks for savin’ my ass, Bones.  And for patchin’ it up afterwards.”

Leonard rolled his eyes.  “Yeah, well, one day you’re gonna be in trouble and I’m not gonna be there.  You gotta start lookin’ out for yourself, Jim.”

“Mmm hmm,” Jim said noncommittally, opening the front door.

“I mean it!” Leonard shouted after him, getting a wave goodbye in return.  Leonard closed the door and began to make his way towards the staircase.  

“Lenny,” his mom stopped him after his foot hit the first step.

“Not now, Mom,” Leonard sighed.

She waited until he looked over at her.  “Take care of that boy.”

Leonard turned away to hide his smile.  “Yes, ma’am.”

 


End file.
